Me llamo Constantine, John Constantine
by Nyshae
Summary: ...Bienvenidos a mi vida...Cerrar la puerta después de salir, y si me véis a vuestra espalda no os aguarda nada bueno... aunque siempre podéis confiar en mi... claro que eso no me importa.
1. I

Esta mañana me desperté creyendo que era normal.

Supongo que se debía a que en algún jodido sueño mi vida era como la de todo el mundo, me despertaba sereno, calmado, me hacía un café bien negro como me gusta, sin azúcar, iba a comprar el pan… leía el periódico sin preocuparme más allá de lo que ponen sobre ese papel gris y áspero… pero no.

Cuando noté fuego sobre mi hombro recordé que no hacía ni 12 horas casi me habían matado… una vez más… cuántas llevo?... sin contar con mi primer intento de dejar de estar jodido permanentemente… ya lo entenderás… cuando me conozcas.

Me había llegado un manuscrito de la Iglesia de Santa Clara, en el barrio latino, no muy lejos de mi casa, y se me pedía ayuda para explicar una reliquia que llegó aquí desde México, nadie sabe hace cuánto…

Detesto las Iglesias, con ese olor a baldosa limpia y pulida de tantos pasos sobre ella, huelen como diferente, como si fueran parte de otro mundo… según se mire son de otro mundo… si lo sabré yo… fuuuh…

Trabajo de muchas cosas, no gano demasiado dinero, pero lo justo para ir tirando, vivir al día, no saber dónde estaré el mes que viene… a veces ni siquiera se dónde estaré mañana… amo los libros antiguos, la historia, los tesoros escondidos… me apasiona meterme en cosas de las que nunca se si seré capaz de salir… creo que soy adicto a las emociones fuertes, pero no las vivo con entusiasmo, sino que en mí son algo natural… nunca se sabe quién tengo a mi espalda… pero de seguro hay alguien, para cuidarme o para buscar mi muerte.

Se podría decir que soy una especie de arqueólogo moderno, de teólogo agnóstico, creo en Dios, pero también soy consciente de que el Diablo es igual que él… su antagonista… no prefiero a ninguno porque mi destino estuvo sellado desde el momento en el que nací…

Nacer… qué lindo verbo cuando se nace, pero cuando consideras que te trajeron a este mundo tan sólo para sufrir y ver sufrir no lo ves tan bonito…

Si me miras a los ojos probablemente no veas nada, ni frío ni calor, solamente indiferencia… pero si eres diferente sabrás que veo cosas, que siempre he visto cosas que vosotros no veís, que ni siquiera imagináis…

He visto arder en el infierno miles de almas consumidas por sus pecados, danzando y quemándose una y otra vez, eternamente, gritos, gemidos, el dolor se palpa en el aire caliente y húmedo que sopla ahí abajo… pero regresé, allí no era bienvenido. Quizás es porque no me sorprendían, ya nos conocíamos.

Podéis creerme o no cuando os digo que el cielo y el infierno están aquí, entre nosotros. Que somos su juego favorito, un juego en el que Dios y el Diablo se apuestan nuestras almas… como si no fuéramos más que marionetas, sacos de huesos, muñecos sin voluntad…

He visto ángeles susurrando palabras de amor a jóvenes perdidas, que buscaban una salida fácil y rápida a su sufrimiento, no seguir viviendo. He visto como su vida se calmaba y volvía a una aparente normalidad después de haber estado al borde de la muerte…

He visto demonios acariciando cuellos mordidos por la desesperación de no sentirse nadie, de no ser nada, prometiéndoles la felicidad con falso aliento, empujándoles a hacer cosas que sólo el hombre es capaz de hacer, porque es cierto que somos capaces de cosas hermosas… pero también somos capaces de las cosas más monstruosas y crueles…

Y mientras lo veía no era capaz de hacer nada, ambas situaciones me producían el mismo asco.

Quiero acabar con todo esto, quiero que todo deje de estar planeado, que nadie influya en mi mundo… quizás así se perdonen mis pecados y cuando muera, que no será tarde, pueda elegir a dónde ir, y no cumplir mi condena, la pena que se me dictaminó en el momento en el que corté mis venas y me dejé morir…


	2. II

II.

Cuando la vi por primera vez no me pareció especial en absoluto, una chica normal, de ojos acaramelados, mirada sincera, pelo endemoniadamente rizado.

Cuando vi por primera vez sus alas capté su esencia, es de esas personas que te enganchan la segunda vez que las miras, porque son especiales, y sólo ellas te atrapan en la segunda ocasión. Quienes te atrapan a la primera, te atrapan a ti y a todo el mundo, y eso no es especial, es común. Qué tiene de especial pensar lo hermosa que es una mujer que gusta a todos por igual? A mi me gustan los tesoros escondidos en todos los sentidos.

Lloraba como una niñita pequeña que acaba de quedarse sola en el mundo y en parte así era. A sus 22 años acababa de quedarse huérfana, y yo tampoco entendí muy bien cómo era posible que eso le sucediera a alguien con semejantes alas blancas.

Os cuento que soy capaz de ver ese tipo de cosas, y aunque a veces no se trate de ángeles propiamente dicho, sí son seres angelicales o capaces de cosas angelicales(o demoníacas en tal caso).

Aline.

Aline estaba sola y perdida y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El funeral por su familia fue oficiado en la Iglesia de Santa Clara cuando casualmente yo andaba investigando por allí.

No se por qué siempre voto porque lo que nos sucede nos sucede por algo, no por azar, y aquella niña había sido puesta justo delante de mí.

La observé quedamente tras una de las columnas mientras recibía los pésames de su gente, y vi como iba hundiéndose poco a poco, cómo su mirada se volvía cada vez más sobrenatural, y ella estaba allí pero su mente viajaba a miles de kilómetros imaginándose corriendo por algo parecido a un jardín de su niñez.

Y de repente vi algo que me asustó, por así decirlo, alguien se acerco a ella como uno más, y le estampó un beso para nada recatado en la frente, creo q ella ni se enteró, pero supe que allí había algo de lo mío, de lo que yo se ver.

Sus padres habían muerto brutalmente, se habían ensañado con ellos como si se tratara de un motivo personal, un ritual, una venganza… y la noche en que murieron Aline debía de estar en casa, pero el periódico contaba que se encontraba en casa de una amiga.

Era mentira, había ido a pasar la noche a un hotel con su novio, el novio que sus padres nunca conocerían porque ella lo llevo en secreto por miedo o por vergüenza… el novio que acababa de besarla con fuego y no con cariño.

Al igual que en ella vi las alas, en él vi rojo sangre en sus ojos, y me pregunto cómo Aline no había captado nada de él… si acaso la había engañado, pero estaba tan clara su naturaleza…

Salió cabizbajo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro por la puerta trasera de la Iglesia, le seguí silencioso, le llamé y se giró.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente de sujetarle la garganta y sacar mi medalla, una medallita de oro gastada por los siglos que encontraron en un campo de batalla de la IGuerra Mundial y que había sido famosa por sus propiedades disuasivas a la hora de arrancar confesiones.

El efecto fue extraño, tras la cara de sorpresa pasó a la de pavor, y luego a resistirse como el mal bicho que era, farfulló algo entre dientes que me sonó a conjuro apocalíptico y supe entonces a qué naturaleza pertenecía por completo.

Vigila tu espalda, y jamás vuelvas a por _ella_… ahora estará bajo mi cuidado-

Le dejé caer.

John Constantine, no te metas en lo que no te corresponde…-

Oh… veo que ya te habían advertido sobre mi…-saqué mi habitual cajetilla de tabaco, y tranquilamente me encendí un cigarrillo, me lo pedía el cuerpo.

Si, sabemos que andas trabajando por esta zona. No te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o con tus historias para no dormir- sonreí, el muchacho tenía chispa, quizás eso había bastado para llamar la atención de una niña como Aline…

No te acerques a ella, sólo eso.- frunció el ceño indeciso y salió corriendo como un loco.

No entendí muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, pero ella era una inocente, y aunque no soporto encargarme de cuidar ni animales de compañía, no podía darle la espalda a una chiquilla… a una chiquilla con los ojos más mágicos que había visto en una y mil vidas.


	3. III

III

El cura regordete encargado de las reliquias de la Iglesia(hoy en día apenas se veneraban, pero antiguamente un Templo no era tal sin sus propias reliquias, y hay reliquias de absolutamente todo lo que te puedas imaginar… la sangre, la cabeza, un dedo… nunca entenderé esa atracción por las partes corporales de los Santos, personalmente me repelen) vino a mi encuentro mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo observando el aburrido cielo macilento de agosto.

Su manera de andar me recordaba a una viejecita, con los pies tan mínimos que renquean más que caminan… se acercó a mi, miró a mi cigarrillo con cara de reproche, y yo seguí fumando. Consejos a estas alturas?

Sígame señor Constantine.- El barullo del funeral se había quedando en el aire y todavía sentía la angustia de _ella_ pegándose por las paredes, qué ojos más felinos tenía… seguí al Padre Peri por lo que supuse serían las antiguas dependencias de la Sacristía, y cómo no, bajamos unas escaleras… siempre hay unas escaleras dispuestas a ser bajadas… y yo me siento como descendiendo metafóricamente en todos los sentidos. Y la luz? Ah, cierto, un poco de suspense.

Y bien?- suspiré tratando de mirar por encima del hombro del cura que desenvolvía unas cajas.

Unas cajas de madera, con cerrojos oxidados, toscas pero encantadoras.

Un paño.

Un objeto como de marfil pero negro como el azabache en forma de media luna, como si fuera un colmillo… largo como desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo. Al contacto con la yema de mis dedos me transmitió como electricidad… de materia ósea… qué demonios era aquello? Alcé los ojos y miré intrigado a mi interlocutor, que sonreía inocentemente.

Señor Constantine… me han dicho que eso que usted ve es…-hablaba nervioso, intentando darle poca importancia a sus palabras, como con miedo de que me riera de él.- Es una garra.- Perfecto. Una garra. Una jodida garra?. Sonreí. Lo notó.- Nadie recuerda al que la trajo, pero siempre ha rondado gente extraña por aquí, sobretodo en los últimos años.- y pasó a detallarme un completo grupo de incidentes con gente más o menos rara que habían encontrado saltando las verjas del recinto, husmeando por el cementerio… en realidad no me sorprendía, las Iglesias siempre han atraído toda una serie de… _acontecimientos._

Una garra de qué?- porque no se me ocurría qué podría tener de sagrado una garra… el padre Peri estaba avergonzado cuando me lo dijo.

De un dragón.-

Ah.-suspiré… un dragón?- de verdad?

Totalmente.- Vaya, ahora dragones, esto es nuevo.- Conoce usted la historia de San Jorge?-

El Santo que luchó contra un dragón para salvar a una princesa? Si, por supuesto, era una de mis leyendas favoritas de niño.-

Pues todas las leyendas parten de algún punto en común con la realidad- cerró la caja, la envolvió y me la entregó.

En menos de 5 minutos me encontraba en el medio de la nave central de Santa Clara, entre confuso e intrigado con la garra del dragón de San Jorge en mi poder.

Y cuando iba a dirigirme a casa la vi.

Aline estaba allí sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando hacia algún punto fijo del horizonte.


	4. IV

IV.

Me quedé mirándola nuevamente, casi absorto, y entonces ella me vio. No observé ninguna expresión en su rostro, parecía de porcelana, fría e inexpresiva.

Lo siento mucho- le dije apenas sin pensar, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sonrió tristemente y me pareció irreal. No hay nada en el mundo más sincero y dulce que una sonrisa triste… excepto quizás una mirada triste… lo triste siempre tiene un fondo, una historia interesante detrás. Lo alegre no tanto, nos alegran cosas francamente bobas, pero nos entristecen otras más profundas…-En realidad no he podido evitar observarte, y ya es muy tarde como para que te quedes aquí sola, de noche este es un barrio _complicado_-añadí.

De noche todos los barrios lo son. Y ahora siempre será de noche.- Guauh, una brisa helada sopló mi nuca, era imposible enamorarse tan rápido de alguien, me decía.

Te llevo a casa, soy amigo del padre Peri- dije a modo de presentación. Ella se levantó como una autómata y me siguió muda.

El silencio en su compañía no era incómodo, respetaba su dolor que vibraba en el aire a su alrededor. No dijo nada en todo el camino… hasta que le pregunté a dónde quería ir… y saltó en llanto. Lloraba casi sin hacer ruido, como si sus lágrimas brotasen hacia adentro… y yo en aquella situación sólo supe detener el coche y poner una mano sobre su hombro, no era cuestión de intimidarla.

Permanecimos así un buen rato en el que dejé mi mente en blanco, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me importaron las prisas ni las cosas pendientes.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarme entendí lo que aquellas palabras que escuché en la Iglesia habían querido decir realmente. Sola en el mundo. Sola por completo.

Me dirigí a casa.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa, no sabía cómo dejarla sola con algo que la perseguía rondándole cerca… porque eso era otra evidencia. No conocía nada acerca de sus padres, pero si ellos estaban muertos y ella aquella noche debía haber estado en su casa… siendo una criatura angelical, estaba bastante claro. Los demonios siempre van detrás de los ángeles, es ley de vida. Cuantos menos ángeles en la Tierra, más almas para el infierno por metro cuadrado, cuestión de proporción.

Aline me seguía en silencio. Abrí la puerta de casa, encendí todas las luces con la esperanza de que mi dulce hogar iluminado resultara menos tétrico de lo que en realidad era, pero no hubo éxito. Mi espartano apartamento era eso, espartano, gris, asfixiante y poco acogedor, pero así era también mi vida.

En la nevera sólo tenía mermelada de fresa-caducada-, leche, patatas y un huevo… al ver mi cara Aline volvió a sonreír tristemente.

Disculpa el desorden, es lo que tiene vivir solo…- me disculpé.

No importa, eres muy amable John Constantine.-

Sabía mi nombre? Pestañeé un par de veces, iba a preguntarle cómo cuando la vi tumbarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos… cosa que en último momento no permití, de repente recordé las normas de la caballerosidad y ella durmió en mi cama, mientras que yo permanecí toda la noche absorto en la garra del dragón.

San Jorge era un soldado cristiano que vivía en la Capadocia, Turquía, y que un buen día llegó a la región de Silca, en la actual Libia. Allí corría la leyenda de que habitaba un dragón, que tenía atemorizados a los ciudadanos, y que éstos finalmente habían pactado sacrificar cada día 2 ovejas para el monstruo, evitando que atacara la ciudad.

Una vez se quedaron sin ganado, decidieron entregarle al dragón una persona, por sorteo. Hasta que la suerte recayó en la hija del Rey.

Y el día que la princesa se encaminó hacía su cruel muerte, San Jorge llegó a la ciudad, rescató a la princesa y bautizó a todos los habitantes de Silca, a cambio mató al Dragón.

Y ahora él tenía que averiguar si aquello era realmente lo que se decía que era.

Para eso debería viajar.

Eso costaba dinero.

Él no tenía dinero.

Y ahora no estaba solo.


	5. V

V.

Ni qué decir tiene que no pude dormir sabiendo que ella estaba a escasos metros. Temía que pudiera despertarse en el medio de la noche perdida, desconcertada. Temía que me temiera. Nunca me han importado los demás, bastante tengo con mi particular modo de vida, como para implicarme en sentimentalismos.

Bien entrada la mañana Aline apareció en el borde de la puerta de la cocina,

Es lo único que he encontrado- le dije señalando los huevos escalfados con bacon, el chocolate y el zumo de naranja. Recordé cuando era joven, y me gustaba llevárselo a la cama a alguna de las desafortunadas que se cruzaban en mi camino. Desafortunadas porque mientras ellas me entregaron amor, yo no les retribuí sino desprecio e indiferencia.

Gracias- Murmuró. Las maletas abiertas de par en par llamaron su atención.- te marchas de la ciudad?-

Si, probablemente. Viajo mucho debido a mi trabajo.-bajé la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

Oh, no te he dado las gracias por tu hospitalidad. Aún me siento un poco aturdida por todo lo que está pasando…-casi susurraba-…mis padres son… eran mi única familia, y me aterra regresar a casa, además… bueno, no importa, son cosas mías- dijo tímidamente llevándose un trozo de chocolate a la boca. Yo me mordí la lengua.

Habla… puedes hablar libremente, soy bueno escuchando, digamos que una parte de mi trabajo consiste en escuchar a personas que han perdido cosas…- aunque suponía de qué me iba a hablar.

Y en efecto, no me equivoqué. Me habló de que ella siempre había estado sola, de que tenía sentimientos extraños, de que era capaz de sufrir más por el dolor de los demás que por el suyo propio, pero que lo hacía sin querer. Y que parecía que a su lado todos sufrían menos, pero ella lo hacía por todos. En la noche se le llenaba la cabeza de gritos de auxilio, de arrepentimientos ajenos y remordimientos que ella nunca había provocado. Supe que su naturaleza angelical era la de devorar pecados.

Hay personas que calman, alivian, tan solamente con su presencia, con una mirada, una caricia. Solemos abusar de ellas, de su calor, y ni siquiera imaginamos el precio que ellas pagan.

Aline purificaba el alma de quienes tenía cerca, escuchaba sus fallos, comprendía sus errores y les ofrecía una versión mejorada de lo vivido.

Y por eso estaba en el punto de mira de una panda de demonios cualquiera. Al tener esa capacidad, hacía mejores a las personas, robando sus almas para el cielo. Pero verdaderamente ella sabría todo eso? No lo parecía. Me lo contaba como un dato más de su personalidad, un rasgo sin importancia.

A veces hay cosas en este mundo que no sabemos explicar, por qué pasa lo que pasa? Porque todos tenemos un plan. Un destino. Trazado desde que nacemos hasta que morimos.- comenté

No estoy de acuerdo, somos libres- añadió ella con vehemencia.

Libres.

Libres de morir y libres de matar…

La libertad es otra ilusión más. Un obstáculo en nuestro camino. Parte del juego, si te sientes libre crees que lo que haces es elección tuya… bah… lo mismo de siempre.

Parto mañana para Europa. Si no tienes nada más que hacer, y consideras que no tienes a dónde dirigirte, ven conmigo. Quizás puedas ayudarme.- me miró con recelo- No busco, espero o necesito nada de ti, tan sólo te ofrezco mi mano porque conozco demasiado bien mi soledad, y me apetece compartirla un tiempo.-

A veces suceden imprevistos.

Yo no contaba con conocerla, con meterla en mi casa, en mi cama… o en mi vida, pero sospechaba que en todo aquello había algo más. El dragón… ángeles… diablos… y tal vez yo en el centro, quizás esta vez lograría encontrar mi salvación… redimirme de una vez y dejar de arrastrar esta inmunda mierda pegada a mis talones.

Y me sumergí en sus ojos color miel, color tigre, y comprendí que hacía mucho que mi cuerpo ardía por fuera, pero no por dentro.


End file.
